


The Brunch Club

by dumbochan



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, But then it is requited...?, Captain Squad main focus, Getting Together, M/M, Meddling Friends, More relationships and characters to come as this updates, Slice of Life, Unrequited Crush
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-14
Updated: 2017-11-07
Packaged: 2018-12-15 08:04:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 14,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11801886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dumbochan/pseuds/dumbochan
Summary: Bro Brunch is a Wednesday tradition, where Sawamura, Moniwa and Ushijima meet up for good food and good company. Together, they're working on expanding their brunch club while also figuring out personal relationships.In short, a collection of drabbles featuring bros who brunch.





	1. The Brunch Trio

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be a captain squad fic...and then I turned it into a Kurodai one. 
> 
> First chapter is just background pretty much.

Sunday brunch is so typical and cliché…which is one of the reasons why the Bro Brunch is on Wednesdays instead!

 

Actually, the main reason is of conflicting weekend schedules, and Wednesdays just seem to work best.

 

The first time Daichi invited Moniwa to brunch was after nationals and graduation, with the first semester of college looming too close, he needed a level-headed ex-captain to talk (more like vent) to. That first brunch was spent mainly complaining about the stress they had to endure during the past year and how they both wouldn’t trade anything for better outcomes. Daichi had always gotten along well with Moniwa, and brunch was just a nice outing to help solidify a friendship they already knew that they had.

 

The duo then agreed to meet up for another brunch when their schedules allowed, and before they knew it… Wednesdays became Bro Brunch days. The first few (if ten plus counts as a few) times were just the two of them, then one day, Moniwa suggested they try a new place a little more on Shiratorizawa’s side. On that same day, it turns out that Ushijima’s daily jog ran a bit late, causing the duo to bump into him on their way. It would be rude to not invite him, especially since they were kind of in his territory, and Ushijima accepted the invitation. After that, the bro brunch duo, became a bro brunch _trio_.

 

They’ve had a few brunches at each other’s homes, as well as at different restaurants and cafés, but they’re favorite place to brunch was definitely Great Eggspectations (with a name like that, how could you not love it?). The restaurant had the best patio (a plus for Daichi’s Instagram), flanked by a wall of plants (a bonus for Ushijima), as well as the owner’s Shiba Inu making surprise visits to the tables (all three of them loved dogs). The restaurant staff knew the trio by name and order, and they stopped looking so concerned whenever Moniwa ordered his usual triple-shot of espresso black (though Daichi and Ushijima still worried about his heart and a possible caffeine addiction).

 

Today’s brunch was at the usual place, usual time (12:30pm) and with the usual trio. Daichi was the first to arrive, and he sat in his usual seat, scrolling through his phone to waste some time. He went ahead and ordered the usual drinks: triple shot for Moniwa, green tea latte for Ushijima, and an iced Americano for himself. Just as the server walked away, Moniwa came over with a bright smile on his face. “Sawamura-kun!” He called out, Daichi standing to give Moniwa one of those pat-on-the-backs-without-being-a-real-hug hugs.

“Moniwa! I went ahead and ordered your coffee.”

“Thanks, I need it today…though I still might do a green juice as well.” Moniwa explained, taking a seat and looking through the menu, though he had it memorized.

“Are you working tonight?”

“Yep! Closing shift…” Moniwa pouted. He worked at a boutique not too far from their current location. Daichi thought it fit well with Moniwa’s constant on-trend fashion. The guy knew how to dress, evident in his wide brim black hat, skinny jeans and floral t-shirt that was on the fine line of tasteful and gaudy…yet it worked with his aesthetic. “Wakatoshi should be here any minute. He’s not one to be late.”

“Maybe he got caught up in traffic?”

“No, I am here.” Ushijima announced as he walked over to their table. “Sawamura, Moniwa, hello. I have prepared daifuku, which is why I am a little tardy. I could not find the right vessel to transport them in.” Ushijima handed each one of his friends a neat white box filled with the delicious treat in various flavors.

“Thanks a bunch, Wakatoshi!” Moniwa called out, putting the box away carefully into his canvas bag. Daichi thanked Ushijima too, snapping an artfully done photo on his phone for Instagram.

“Why so many varieties?” Daichi then asked, putting the box away.

“Satori was craving some, so I prepared various kinds to give him options.”

“So, I’m assuming that means the date went well?” Moniwa asked, and Ushijima’s usual blank stare softened a bit. “That’s great Wakatoshi! Does that mean you two are _official_?”

“No… I have not asked. I just want to make sure that this is right…and that we both are fully accepting of this change in our dynamics.”

“I’m sure it will all work out.” There was a slight lull in the conversation as they placed their large orders (well large for Daichi and Moniwa, Ushijima just ordered eggs benedict).

 

As they waited for the preparation of their food, Ushijima shared more details about his recent date with Tendou (they went bowling). Once all the food was out, Daichi spent two minutes rearranging everything for the perfect photo. His friends were used to it by now, lending a hand whenever they could, whether it be a lighting issue, an aerial angle view, or a literal hand (sometimes photos looked better if someone was holding the stem of the mug too). Daichi didn’t have a goal to be Instagram famous, but he had an aesthetic and eye for photos that earned him quite a couple (or _thousands_ ) of likes.  

 

Now that photos were done, they could properly dig in and Moniwa had something on his mind, “Hey, Sawamura-kun, are you really transferring to Tokyo next semester?”

“Yeah, not just me though, Mattsun is too.”

“Matsukawa has the same major as you, correct? Sports psychology?” Ushijima questioned, picking at the tomato garnish on his plate.

“Yeah!” Daichi answered, removing the tomato from Ushijima’s plate and onto his own, earning a silent nod from his friend.

“Are you moving for school…or to be closer to a certain chemical engineering major that we all know?” Moniwa asked, a slight smirk on his lips. A lot of people had certain impressions of Moniwa. Those were all most likely true, but there is always more than meets the eye. The innocence is there, but don’t let the wide-eyed smiles fool you (it’s mostly the espresso doing its job anyway). Ever since Daichi had let it slip that he might have a teensy tiny crush on an infuriating cat that goes by the name of Kuroo, Moniwa has been just waiting for an opportunity to hook them up. He was almost as bad as Oikawa, really the only difference is that Oikawa openly complained about a lack of progress while Moniwa at least kept it to himself.

“I’m moving for school!”

“If you are pursuing your crush on Kuroo Tetsurou, it is okay. As, your friends, we can help.” Ushijima stated, and having someone state his crush so out in the open had Daichi turning as red as the tomato he took from Ushijima.

“No! New subject! Please!”

“But Sawamura-kun! This is important,” Moniwa countered.

“No, it’s not. It’s shouldn’t even be up for conversation.”

“That is incredibly unfair.” Daichi could just disappear right now. Talking about Ushijima and Tendou was fun, it was cute. Moniwa doesn’t have any romantic prospects, but if he did, that would be fun to talk about too. When the tables are turned, it’s not fun! Daichi didn’t need to talk about his lack of progress with Kuroo, because it was obvious. Even if he did text the guy everyday, and even if they had a 300 days and counting Snapchat streak, it didn’t de-friendzone him. Kuroo’s told him on multiple occasions that he’s just not interested in pursuing relationships right now, and it sucked, and Daichi didn’t want to talk about it.

“Fine, we’ll just try again next week.” Moniwa teased. “You know, as much as I love the brunch trio, I think we should expand it!”

“Starting with who?”

“I don’t know yet, it’s just a suggestion for now. Maybe Tendou?”

 

 

Their brunches always ended the same way, with a nice photo before they bid each farewell. “Have fun with Tendou, and have fun at work!” Daichi called out to his friends as they all went their separate ways. He made his own way back home, thinking about his upcoming move. He’ll miss the bro brunches, so maybe Moniwa had a good point on expanding who came to them. Maybe if he had these days to help connect with his Miyagi friends, he won’t miss them as much. He posted today's photo on his Instagram, and watched the likes blow up his notifications.

 

That night, Daichi met up with Iwaizumi at their school’s gym. “Hey, I saw your photo of daifuku from earlier, where’d you get it?” Iwaizumi asked as Daichi spotted him on the bench press.

“Ushijima made those.”

“ _Ushiwaka_ made those?”

“Yeah, it’s one of his many hobbies.”

“I still cannot wrap my head around how you go to brunch with him every week.”

“Moniwa’s there too.”

“Mind boggling.”

“You know…” Daichi began, helping Iwaizumi lift the bar back to the rack after he finished his reps, “Why don’t you come to next week’s bro brunch? We’re thinking its about time to expand the club.”

“I don’t know, Dai…”

“Come on! Your beef with him is in the past, he’s a great dude. Wise, helpful, caring and the best mochi maker.”

“I can’t believe I’m agreeing to this, but okay…fine. I’ll go. For the mochi.”

 

 


	2. Brunch Bro Iwaizumi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Iwaizumi helps make the Brunch Bro Trio, a Brunch Bro Quad.

Wednesday rolled around rather quickly, and Hajime found it incredibly hard to keep his plans a secret from Oikawa. How would you tell your roommate/best friend since kindergarten “Hey I’m going to brunch with the one guy you hold a grudge against, but don’t worry, I heard he’s nice”…?? Hajime would rather avoid that blow-up until it’s impossible. He pretty much has up until the social media updates roll in anyway, and even then, he doesn’t have to deal with Oikawa until he’s back home (and he can loiter around town for a bit to avoid that even _longer_ ). Sure, there’s all the text messages, snaps and direct messages he’ll have to ignore, but that’s as simple as turning off notifications or his ringer.

 

He walked with Sawamura to some new spot appropriately titled ‘Eggs & Things’, a suggestion from Moniwa because they served mimosas and bellinis by the pitcher. “Moniwa should already be here.” Sawamura informed as they entered the cute and quaint restaurant, heading towards a booth in the corner. Hajime has met Moniwa on a few non-volleyball related occasions, (Sawamura was their common link), and he’s gotten along pretty well with the dude. At least that’s another person whose presence he doesn’t mind, maybe he can spend most of his time talking to Moniwa and just ignore Ushiwaka’s existence? “There he is! Moniwa, what’s up?” Sawamura greeted, taking a seat opposite the ex-Datekou setter. 

“Sawamura-kun! Iwaizumi-san! Nice of you to join us.” Moniwa stated as Hajime took a seat next to Sawamura.

“Thanks for having me.”

“I already ordered a mimosa and bellini pitcher for the table.” Moniwa explained, handing over menus to his friends.

“No espresso today?”

“I don’t mix espresso and/or energy drinks with alcohol…even if it is just sparkling wine.” Moniwa shared, making Sawamura laugh.

“Moniwa here usually gets a triple shot of espresso.”

“A triple shot?? Shit, that’s hardcore.”

“Two shots are too weak. I like to feel the buzz!”

“He also might be asking for premature cardiac arrest.” Ushijima spoke up as he walked over to the table, taking the final seat next to Moniwa…and in front of Hajime. “Hello Iwaizumi. Nice to see you.”

“Yeah, likewise.” Hajime mumbled, suddenly doubting if this was a good idea.

“Well…what is everyone in the mood for?” Sawamura asked, trying to dissolve any possible tension. “I think I can go for a waffle...or three.”

“Waffles sound good! Give me a lot of berries and whipped cream, and I’m there.” Moniwa agreed. “Though I could go for an acai bowl too, make it seem like I’m attempting to eat something healthy.”

“I’m not a fan of waffles.”

“What?! That’s unheard of!” Moniwa complained, “Do you at least like pancakes?”

“Not really.”

“What do you eat??” Sawamura asked.

“…Everything else? I’m more into savory than sweet.”

“Gross. I bet you’re into avocado toasts and green juices just like Moniwa last month.” Sawamura teased, making Moniwa chuckle too.

“I went vegetarian all last month on a dare.” Moniwa explained, “I was doing pretty well until Ushijima here ordered a burger…then it was game over, and I reverted back to my old ways.”

“All it took was a burger?”

“There were a lot more factors involved, but yes, it started with a burger.”

“So, Iwaizumi Hajime, _do_ you like avocado toast?” Ushijima asked.

“Yeah, but … I’d rather have a breakfast burrito.” Hajime answered, and okay…maybe he can do this. The brunch was still young, but it seems like Ushijima doesn’t really talk much, and he can’t be an annoying asshole if he doesn’t speak. It wouldn’t hurt to get to know him…but how?

Moniwa must have been a mind-reader in his past life because after orders were taken and everyone had a few sips of orange juice mixed with sparkling wine, he asked, “so, Wakatoshi,” Man, it was weird hearing someone call Ushiwaka by his given name Hajime thought, “It’s time to update us on your status with everyone’s favorite Guess Monster.”

It could be a trick of light, or maybe he’s a lightweight who can’t handle his alcohol, but it appears that Ushiwaka was actually blushing…? “If it is okay with you all, I would like to invite him to our next brunch meeting.”

“That’s a great idea! Is he your _boyfriend_ now?” The smile on Moniwa’s face gave Hajime flashbacks to the time Oikawa tried to set up Matsukawa on a blind date. Ushijima didn’t answer the question, which must have been confirmation judging by the smug look Sawamura and Moniwa shared. Hajime felt out of the loop, though with the meddling vibes radiating off of Moniwa, he didn’t particularly mind. “Dai, our little Ushijima is all grown up!” _Little_? Not only is Ushijima a lot taller than everyone at this table (though Hajime is still salty about that), he’s pretty sure the boy was born in August, compared to September born Moniwa, and last-day-of-the-year Sawamura (at least Hajime was older than all three).

“The relationship has not changed drastically, like I feared it would. It has been nice so far.”

“Who asked who?” Sawamura questioned as the servers came over, crowding their table with food. The tiny duo could really eat a lot, Hajime observed, he and Ushiwaka only had one plate each (not counting their tiny bowls of fruit and granola), while the other two had at least three plates each.

“Satori asked me… he said that I would have taken too long.”

“Well, he’s not wrong.”

“Oh, that’s rich coming from you.” Moniwa called out, pointing to Sawamura.

“Not this again…” Sawamura groaned, and Hajime’s eyebrows lifted in curiousity.

“Sorry, Iwaizumi, you’re probably bored and confused, so I’ll help you out. Our Ushijima here, has been trying to court Tendou for the past three months, and he’s finally succeeded. Meanwhile, our Sawamura here, is still pining after Kuroo ever since the graduation party.” The graduation party Moniwa was referring to was like last year…and it was thrown by Sawamura’s mom where all third years that Sawamura has gotten to know where shoved in a cotton club ballroom to eat fancy hors d’oeuvers and mingle. It’s the same party where he finally got to meet all the Tokyo boys that Sawamura became friends with, as well as some Miyagi kids that he never got to really get to know off the court. Based on the explanation given by Moniwa, Hajime has just learned that his assumptions were correct and Moniwa is a meddler. Hopefully he’s not as bad as Oikawa, and does his best to keep his friends’ dignity in tact. Though the outcome would probably be hilarious no matter how humiliated or not Sawamura would get.

“We’re changing the subject, just like last week. I’m thinking of dying my hair.”

“What?” Hajime questioned, “You want to dye your hair?”

“Why?” Moniwa asked.

“I support your decision, Sawamura.”

“Thank you, Ushijima!” Sawamura exclaimed, “It’s only temporary anyway. I can always go back to dark, so maybe like blonde or something.”

“You want to go blonde??” Hajime was surprised, “What’s next? Do you want your ears pierced too?”

“Maybe.”

 

 

Hajime had a lot of fun. It was nice to just hangout, and listen to what’s going on in everyone’s lives. These boys used to be his opponents on court back in high school, and now here they were, in a different stage of their lives, where they could just be… young adults. Before the end of their brunch, they had the staff take a nice photo of the brunch quad. As predicted, as soon as it was posted online, Hajime’s phone buzzed with notifications from Oikawa.

 

_Iwa-chan, what is this???_

_You went to brunch without me?_

_You were invited before me? Σ(・Д・)!?_

_I thought Sawacchi loved me more (∩_ _︵∩)_

_You spent time with HE WHO SHOULD NOT BE NAMED??_

_You’re sleeping on the couch tonight! <(｀^´)>_

_Also…bring home milk bread_ _ೕ(•̀ᴗ•́)_

 

He quickly silenced his phone, turning off notifications too. Oikawa's use of emoticons was so obnoxious...and they had separate beds, so how would he sleep on the couch? Well, time to go loiter somewhere.

 

Somehow, Hajime managed to stay out for at least an extra four hours until he felt like there was no use of avoiding the inevitable. When he entered the dorm that he and Oikawa called home, he found his best friend lounging on the couch, with a face mask on. As he stepped further into the cramped apartment, he could hear that Oikawa was on the phone. Hajime took a seat on the coffee table in front of the couch, waiting. “I have to go Tetsu-chan…the traitor is back.” Oikawa commented before hanging up his call and placing his phone down. Kuroo and Oikawa met up at Sawamura’s graduation party and really hit it off, both being a nuisance and inserting themselves in their friends’ business, acting as if they were doing good deeds, when they were really just stirring the pot. Without a word, Hajime held out the milk bread as a peace offering. “I think you have some explaining to do Iwa-chan.”

“Sawamura invited me last week, I said yes, I went today, had fun, that’s pretty much it. You know, Ushiwaka isn’t as bad as you think. He recently entered into a new relationship and he seems pretty happy about it, though he doesn’t speak much.”

“Well, I’m glad you had soo much fun. I'm glad you get along sooo well with your new BF.”

“Don’t be a shitty guy.”

“Rude…” Oikawa whined, “I still can’t get over how Sawacchi invited a brute like you, before a lovely soul like me. You don’t even appreciate brunch foods.”

“Hey! I had a breakfast burrito.”

“And next week you’ll probably have a salad.” Oikawa accused, and Hajime was totally thinking about having a salad at the next brunch, but he would not admit that to Oikawa. “How do I get invited to the next brunch? I want to show off my charms too!”

“I don’t know…ask Sawamura.” Hajime genuinely didn’t know why Oikawa wasn’t part of the brunch club. He and Sawamura frequently grabbed lunch together, heck, they even had matching fedoras. The weirdos.

“I will. I will not stand for this blatant favoritism. It’s like he knows that I invited Tetsu-chan to that surprise volleyball match I’m throwing… and is holding it against me.”

“Wait, you _what_?”

“Come on, Iwa-chan, use that pretty head of yours. You remember when I told you about the big volleyball match.”

“Yeah, yeah, I know about that, but I didn’t know you invited _Kuroo.”_

“Of course I did! It’s so cute how much he likes Sawacchi, and how much Sawacchi likes him.” It’s official, Oikawa was a horrible meddler, and Hajime would take Moniwa’s harmless meddling any day over this. Now, he's an accomplice too, just by association! He never asked for this!

“This could go horribly wrong, Shittykawa. You can push them too early, or what if they’re not actually good together like you hope? You can’t just meddle.”

“I can to! I’m doing this out of the kindness of my heart…now be a good best friend and put in a good word for me to get me invited to the next brunch!”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no idea where I'm really going with this, lol. But let's just enjoy the journey together!


	3. Brunch Bro: Tendou

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The brunch quad gains a new member.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a short filler to prepare for the shit storm I'll start in the next chapter. :)

“I’m excited to hang out with your friends, Wakatoshi~!” Tendou exclaimed, practically bouncing up and down in glee as he walked with Ushijima to the entrance of _Eggsellance._ “I don’t think I’ve ever been to brunch before…now that I think about it.” Ushijima didn’t reply, as he led the way to a table off to the corner where a now pierced Sawamura sat. What? “Whoa! Sawamura-kun! You got your lip pierced?!” Tendou’s voice definitely carried throughout the restaurant, causing Sawamura and Ushijima’s cheeks to immediately flare. Moniwa and Iwaizumi were entering at that exact moment as well, so they rushed over to the table.

“Daichi! No! Say it isn’t true!” Iwaizumi called out, leaning over the table to look closely at Daichi’s bottom lip. The fact that everyone was crowding around instead of sitting, made Tendou giggle, especially at the slight panic expression on Sawamura’s face right now.

“It’s fake! See?” Sawamura removed the piercing from his lip, “It’s one of those trial rings! Now please sit down! You all are making a scene!”

“Don’t do that, Daichi! You gave me a fright.” Iwaizumi complained, taking a seat down next to Sawamura, hand over his heart like a scandalized individual. Tendou and Ushijima sat opposite the two, while Moniwa sat at the head of the table.

“A fright? Are you now adopting ex-crows, Iwaizumi?~” Tendou teased, causing the other boy to scowl.

“I’m just worried that my friend is under bad influences. Do you hear that? I’m being a _concerned_ friend!”

“Sounds more like you’re mothering him~” Tendou laughed, “Well, if my opinion even matters, I think the piercing looked cool and you should go for it!”

“Thanks, Tendou, but I don’t think it really suits me.”

“I think you look absolutely adorable!~”

“Exactly what I’m aiming for…” Sawamura pouted.

 

 

“So how was everyone’s week?” Moniwa asked, scanning through the menu, “I’ll gladly let you all know that I have applied for the store manager position at work.”

“That’s great, Moniwa!” “You shall succeed, Moniwa Kaname.” “Coolio~” “That’s awesome!” Sawamura, Ushijima, Tendou and Iwaizumi replied at the same time.

“Thanks guys, I’m feeling pretty confident about my application, actually. Then again, I also feel like I’m the only one who applied…”

“Just keep us updated, that way Ushijima can bake you a celebratory cake.” Sawamura suggested, and Ushijima nodded in acceptance.

“Since we are sharing good news, I have finished all my training, so you are now looking at a local firefighter.” Tendou shared, sitting up straighter and puffing up his chest. Similar compliments came from around the table.

“I never pegged you as the fire fighting type, but I’m happy for you.” Iwaizumi admitted, and Tendou smiled slyly.

“I’d like to think that I am going to change a lot of your perceptions of me during this brunch, Iwaizumi-san.” Tendou purposely elongated the syllables of Iwaizumi's name. The eye rolling and muttered ‘whatever’ was just the response Tendou expected. “So, is everyone going to attend the big volleyball extravaganza?”

“The what?” Sawamura asked confused.

“Shittykawa is planning a volleyball match, but it’s still in the works. How did _you_ find out about it?” Iwaizumi explained before turning his attention back to Tendou, who started fiddling with the sleeve of Ushijima’s sweater.

“It was on Facebook this morning, I already RSVP’d for both myself and Wakatoshi.”

“How come I didn’t get an invite? I was on FB this morning and saw nothing.” Sawamura shared.

“Maybe Oikawa will invite you in person? Aren’t you going to see that Alien v Predator screening with him tonight?” Moniwa prompted, “I already accepted my invitation as well.”

“Yeah, I’m going, so maybe you’re right.”

“He also may be holding a grudge since you haven’t invited him to brunch yet. He’s petty like that.” Iwaizumi informed.

“But I only haven’t invited him because of _him!”_ Sawamura gestured towards Ushijima who was still reading the menu, “No offence, Ushijima.”

“None taken, Sawamura.”

“My Wakatoshi hasn’t done anything to Oikawa! He should really get over whatever bad feelings he’s harboring against the gentle monster. He wouldn’t even hurt a fly! Trust me, I asked him once during a Shiratorizawa picnic, and he refused.”

“Let me rephrase that… I’m not worried about Ushijima, really… I’m worried how _Oikawa_ will react to Ushijima. Oikawa is unpredictable, and I don’t want him to do something to offend you, Wakatoshi. I also don't want to offend Oikawa but pressing an issue he's clearly not ready to let go of just yet.”

“I’ll be there to keep Trashykawa in line. I think it’s time he gets over his own self, and make a truce with Ushijima. Plus, Ushijima doesn’t talk much, so it’s not like you can really hate him when he’s around.” Iwaizumi admitted.

“…Thank you?”

“No problem, big guy.”

 

 

The group of five then ceased conversation to begin selecting what they would eat for breakfast. “Did you really order _only_ avocado toast?” Tendou questioned, tilting his head to the side until he could rest it on Ushijima’s shoulder. “Won’t you be hungry, Iwaizumi-san?~”

“No, I don’t need an entire trough of food to function.” Iwaizumi teased, looking at Sawamura as he did so.

“…Are you calling me a pig?” Sawamura pouted.

“That’s still barely any food! You’re worse than Wakatoshi!!” Tendou wailed. Ushijima had only ordered some ‘Green Goddess’ salad, which sounded like something made up on Pinterest in Tendou’s opinion.

“Well I’m sorry, I’m just not that hungry.”

Tendou groaned, deciding to show his disapproval by making noise, “What else do you guys do during your brunches?”

“We mainly just talk, honestly.” Moniwa answered, as he used the front facing camera on his phone to fix his hair. “Do you have something you’d like to share, Tendou?”

“Hmm…let me think…” Tendou made a grand display of stretching out his arms, just to fold them over his chest and scratch at his chin. “Have you ever participated in a wing eating contest?”

“No…” Moniwa answered.

“I think you and Sawamura would be fantastic competitors!”

“I don’t eat that much!” Sawamura complained.

“Don’t you think so too, Wakatoshi?” Tendou asked, ignoring Sawamura and turning his head to look at his boyfriend.

“Yes.” Tendou clapped in glee, happy that someone agreed with him. “I have something else to say!” Servers came over, and started to pile their table up with food. Tendou waited patiently until all the food arrived, and Sawamura had his mini-photo shoot before he spoke again, “Assuming that this movie night talk with Oikawa-san goes well… does that mean that he’ll be invited to the next brunch?”

“Well...yeah?”

“So the group will be an even number again.”

“Yes?”

“What’s your point, Tendou?” Iwaizumi asked, cutting into his avocado toast and dodging the judging looks from Sawamura and Ushijima.

“It’ll be like a triple date!”

“No it won’t!” Iwaizumi complained, “You and your dude are the only couple at this table.”

“So you’re not in a relationship with Oikawa? Fooey… that means I owe Semisemi money.” Tendou slumped over Ushijima, while his assumption made Sawamura choke on his laughter, and Moniwa at least tried to hide his own amusement. Ushijima was just confused, though the extra weight from Tendou did not bother him in the slightest.

“W-what? N-no way! Me? And Shittykawa? No! Nope! Never!” Iwaizumi spluttered, turning red fast.  

“Whoa! Keep it up and you’ll be as red as my hair, Iwaizumi-san.” Again, Tendou purposely elongated the syllables of Iwaizumi’s name to annoy him.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also follow me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/roronoa_xd) because I'm a newbie there.


	4. Brunch Bro(?): Oikawa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The brunch bros gain a sixth member.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ushijima's cake inspired by this [video](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=y4sFW7PvUQY).
> 
> Also, the whole Oikawa v Ushijima thing... I tried to make it as canon as possible while also indulging myself. Sorry if it's not your jam.

Daichi was a little nervous about asking Oikawa to join the brunch bros. He was unsure how the other would react. Would he lash out at Daichi? Or would he be calm and levelheaded?

 

To avoid the possibility of completely ruining their night, Daichi waited until the very last second. So when he and Oikawa were walking and about to split up paths to take their respective directions home, he brought it up, “So Oikawa, I’d like to formally invite you to the next brunch, but only if you’re willing! If you’re not ready to accept Ushijima, I totally understand, but we’d still love to have you.”

“I’m saddened that it took you so long but of course I accept!”

“Wait…really?”

“Yes, I’m not going to let such a serious feud stop me from having fun with some of my closest pals. I’ll just ignore Ushiwaka’s existence.”

“No! You can’t!”

“Why not?”

“I won’t let you! Oikawa, I care about you—”

“Is this a confession? You’re not exactly my type, Sawacchi.”

“You’re not mine either, now listen, really, you can’t let whatever animosity you have against Ushijima dictate whether or not you can be in the same room as him.”

“I totally can!”

“Then at least help _me_ understand it, so I can help _you_.”                 

“If we’re going to talk about our emotions, you might owe me some sweets.”

“Let’s go get some milkshakes, and you can tell me all about it.”

 

The duo sat at a booth of some late night ice cream shop, sipping on their shakes and waiting to see who would breach the topic first. Daichi knew how stubborn Oikawa could be, so with a sigh, he started off, “Let’s start off with _why_ you dislike Ushijima?”

“There’s more than one reason.”

“I’ve got time.” Daichi smiled reassuringly at Oikawa, “You can start whenever you’re ready.”

“Well…fine. For starters, I could care less that he’s defeated me so many times.” Daichi raised an eyebrow, and Oikawa rolled his eyes, “Okay, I still do care, and it might have stung a bit more when your team was able to win against him, but I was still happy for you! I just didn’t show it openly.”

“We’re friends already; you don’t have to explain that to me.”

“It just seemed like no matter how hard I tried, I just couldn’t come out on top, you know?”

“Yeah, and I’m sorry that you felt that way.”

“I’ve come to terms with it by now. I’m just skeptical about talking to him because past conversations haven’t always ended well for me.”

“What do you mean?”

“It seems like the few times I actually talked to Ushiwaka, he disregarded my feelings, my wants. I understand now what he meant when he suggested I should have chosen Shiratorizawa instead of Seijou, but he never really asked me why? I understand that my hard work and skills would have been quite an asset to Shiratorizawa, but I wanted to lend them to Seijou. He has a natural talent and no people skills whatsoever, so I guess he wouldn’t have grasped my emotions fully. I enjoyed helping my team grow, and I wanted to bring the best out of them. If I would have set for his team, he would have been the ace that he was, and we would probably be unstoppable, which is nice but…”

“But?”

“I have a feeling that if I would have trained with them, with him…I would push myself too much. I’d be stressed, my body would be overworked, and I still wouldn’t be satisfied. I already have this busted knee, and just imagine how much worse it could of gotten if I didn’t have Iwa-chan there to kick my ass. Shiratorizawa wouldn’t want him, if I would have chosen Shiratorizawa, he would have still chosen Aoba Josai, and he’s been my best friend forever. I didn’t want to leave my friend behind. I needed him. If Ushiwaka would have ever considered my feelings, and how long and hard I thought over all my decisions, how hard I worked to be as good as I was…as I am, we’d be in a better place for sure.”

“That makes sense.”

“I don’t want to be the guy who holds grudges, but I also don’t want to be friends with everyone either. I know I’ll probably never get it, because Ushijima doesn’t think he really did anything wrong, but an apology would be nice. It’d give me closure.”

“I’m sure if you talk to him, the two of you can at least establish some kind of common ground. That way it’ll be a start to the closure you need.”

“I’ll try…maybe.” Oikawa agreed, playing with the straw in his shake. “Thanks for listening, Sawamura-kun.” Daichi just smiled in return, feeling good that he could help out a friend.

 

 

 

The brunch spot this Wednesday was far from your typical brunch location. _Eggspensive_ was just a clever name for a place that sold a little bit of everything during brunch times, but served only dim sum after 5PM. Tooru took a guess that the play on words was more to attract attention rather than add to a theme or concept.

 

The table was a circular one, with a giant lazy Susan in the middle. When he arrived with Iwaizumi, a beautifully yet simply decorated cake was front and center. “Are we celebrating something? Like maybe my arrival and official induction into the Brunch Bros?” He teased, taking a seat next to Daichi, Iwaizumi on his left.

“Ushijima made this cake for Moniwa,” Daichi explained, “Moniwa just got promoted to store manager, so we’re celebrating.”

“Finally! I get to experience Ushiwaka’s desserts!” Iwaizumi exclaimed, patting his stomach and licking his lips.

“I think you’ll really like this one, Iwaizumi-san~,” Tendou voiced, “It’s earl grey with grapefruit, Kaname’s favorite! Right, Wakatoshi?” Ushijima nodded his head. “It’s also nice of you to join us, Oikawa-san.”

“Yeah, thanks. Same.”

“Nice to see you, Oikawa.” Ushijima greeted politely.

“Likewise, Ushiwaka.”

“Once Moniwa arrives, we can start ordering. Everything here is served family style, but I hear the egg tarts are to die for.” Daichi said, looking through the menu.

“Are they… _eggspensive_?” Everyone paused to look at Ushijima.

“Did you just—” Iwaizumi stopped his question, turning to meet eyes with Oikawa.

“Wakatoshi~ I can’t believe you just successfully pulled off a dad joke!” Tendou wrapped an arm around Ushijima’s shoulders, “I have to tell Semisemi when I get home.”

 

 

Moniwa arrived soon after and was almost moved to tears because of the cake. “You guys are the best! And I’m glad you’re here too Oikawa!”

“I’m glad we can all celebrate such a great accomplishment together.” Tooru added, “So, since you’re now manager…do you get a better discount on clothing?”

“Don’t be a shitty guy!”

“It’s a valid question, Iwa-chan!”

“No, I still get the basic 30 percent off.”

“That’s still nice… so what should we order?”

“Fried rice!” Iwaizumi suggested.

“With pineapple.” Ushijima requested.

“What? No!” Iwaizumi complained.

“Wakatoshi here loves pineapple in his fried rice, and on his pizza.” Tendou said.

“That is disturbing.”

“Don’t knock it until you try it. It’s pretty good.” Moniwa commented, “I’m in the pineapple squad too.”

“What about you, Sawacchi?” Oikawa asked.

“I’ll eat anything; I don’t really care much.”

“Looks like you’re outnumbered, hmm…” Tendou teased, placing a hand under his chin and smiling slyly.

“Fine, if we’re doing pineapple in our fried rice, we have to get potstickers. Lots of potstickers.”

“Don’t forget the egg tarts!” Daichi reminded.

 

 

Once the food was placed on the lazy Susan, everyone was forced to wait for Daichi to finish with his photos. “Come on, Sawamura-kun~ our food will be cold by the time you’re finished.”

“I’m almost done, Tendou. Just one more snap.” Daichi promised, his fingers moving fast across his phone screen. “Okay, done!” Iwaizumi could not grab the potstickers fast enough while Ushijima quietly piled his plate full of fried rice.

“Since we’re all gathered around and sharing such a lovely meal…there’s something I want to put out on the table and get off my chest.” Tooru brought up, taking a bite of his egg tart (which was really delicious).

“Go for it.”

“I am prepared to forgive Ushiwaka and move on to a more cordial ground.”

“Forgive him for…?” Tendou questioned, tilting his head while Ushijima looked up from his plate and sat up a little straighter to face Tooru head on.

“If this is about how I possibly have offended you back in high school, I am sorry. I didn’t mean anything malicious by my words.”

“I know, I know, Ushiwaka. Which is why I’m forgiving you.”

“Way to be a crappy guy.” Iwaizumi teased, though he nudged Tooru playfully.

“Iwa-chan!”

“I don’t get it,” Tendou announced, “just like that,” he snapped his fingers, “You two are going to be friends? Wakatoshi still doesn’t fully understand what he did wrong. It’s not his fault that he’s so blunt! Well…maybe just a bit, but I’m sure there’s more to accepting forgiveness than just a simple apology, Oikawa-san.”

“You’re right Tendou, but that’s a conversation for Ushiwaka and I to have one-on-one.”

“Yet you brought it to the table.”

“Because I know it’s the metaphorical elephant in the room!”

“Oikawa, how’s planning that volleyball match going? Do you need any help? I know a cat or two who should definitely be added to the guest list.” Moniwa changed the subject to a lighter topic, smirking cunningly. Iwaizumi saw right through it, as did Tooru.

“Oh, Moniwa-chan, now that you mention it, I could totally use your help with the guest list.”

“Myself, Ushijima and Tendou have already RSVP’d, but Sawamura hasn’t been invited…”

“That’s because he’s the guest of honor!” Tooru answered, turning to face Daichi who was stuffing his face with pot stickers and egg tarts.

“Me?”

“Yes, you, silly! You are, after all, the common link between all of these new blossoming friendships, so why not honor you?”

“I feel like this is a setup, and you’re going to do something to either embarrass me…or kill me.”

“I am offended that you would think that, Sawacchi. Like I would ever _intentionally_ do something to cause you embarrassment or death by embarrassment.” Tooru smiled, sugary sweet, and ignored how Iwaizumi was rolling his eyes. "Shall we eat cake?"

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will be great, haha.


	5. Brunch at Moniwa's

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The brunch bro squad gains a new member, thanks to their resident meddlers Moniwa and Oikawa.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> #savedaichi2k17

After Oikawa’s first brunch with the group, Moniwa pulled him aside, and requested his help. Towards the end of the meal, Moniwa had offered to host the next brunch at his parent’s home, where they could all be interactive and have a hand in making the meal together. Ushijima agreed, promising to be there early to help Moniwa set up (meaning Tendou would be there too), while Sawamura was skeptical (rightfully so).

 

Moniwa’s sudden need to host an at-home brunch was not because he was feeling hospitable. No! It was because he was a meddler and proud, and wanted to invite someone that Sawamura would do whatever he could to prevent from joining them. Pretty much, Moniwa wanted Kuroo there, and Sawamura was too convinced the feels were ‘unrequited’ to want that for himself.

It was a shame actually. It’s not like Kuroo was working so hard to keep up snapchat streaks with Bokuto (okay, he probably was, but he saw Bokuto all the time, so his snaps didn’t include ‘I miss you’ bitmojis). Plus, Moniwa wasn’t blind! He was hyped up on espresso, yes, but that didn’t make him oblivious to Sawamura sneakily trying to text Kuroo during their brunches or whenever they hung out at Moniwa’s store. Both boys were horrible at initiating relationships, and Moniwa wanted to help them! He just needed help from Oikawa, to be more sly about it (and also to push the blame onto if this was to go horrible wrong), though Oikawa himself was horrible at initiating relationships, but that was a conversation for another day.

 

Moniwa had a plan. They would continue on with Brunch Wednesdays like nothing was different, and Oikawa would ‘surprisingly’ bring Kuroo along since Kuroo was dropping Kenma off to help Hinata practice. Oikawa would claim that he saw Kuroo wandering about on his own, and thought it wouldn’t hurt to invite him because they were all friends! Then, Kuroo would sit next to Sawamura, they’d flirt endlessly, and bam! Someone would grow a pair and ask the other out, and everyone would be happy! It was semi-foolproof! That all depended on how Sawamura reacted to Kuroo’s presence, and Moniwa really really hoped he played along.

 

 

 

In preparation for the brunch, Moniwa planned on going grocery shopping with Ushijima, and also because he liked to dabble in gossip, Moniwa took the opportunity to share his plan with Ushijima. “I don’t think this will work out in your favor.” Ushijima shared as he looked through fruits, trying to pick the ones that would ripen in time. “What if this backfires? Are you prepared to take the blame for that?”

“What’s the worst that can happen, Wakatoshi? I mean, it’s not like Kuroo is a stranger, he’s our friend too! I’m just inviting a friend to our brunch, and that friend just so happens to be who Sawamura has a crush on.”

“I don’t see your logic.”

“I’m doing everyone a favor!” Ushijima didn’t say anything else. “Seriously, Wakatoshi, wouldn’t you want to help two friends who so desperately need it?”

“I believe that Kuroo and Sawamura are just moving at their own pace, and there’s nothing wrong with that, Kaname.”

 

 

 

Meanwhile, Oikawa was doing similar preparations, and that consisted of trying to get Kuroo on a train to make it to the brunch. “So… why am I using Kenma as an excuse to come visit?” Kuroo asked through video chat, where Oikawa was relaying to him the plan he and Moniwa came up with. “I could have just been coming to visit you, you don’t have to drag innocent Kenma and Shrimpy into this.”

“…That is true, but it is a bit too late. The plan is set, and we’re not changing it! Are you going to come or not?”

“I’ll come…are you sure it’s okay for me to?”

“Why wouldn’t it be?”

“Because the brunch is _Daichi’s_ thing, and _he_ didn’t invite me so…”

“But he invited me and now I’m inviting you!”

“That’s what I’m worried about.”

“If it makes you feel better, Kuroo,” Iwaizumi began, butting into the conversation, “I also feel like this is a horrible idea, but I was outnumbered.”

“That does not make me feel better.”

“Can you both relax? It’s not like Daichi will disown us or anything for inviting Tet-chan. You’re both just being paranoid for no reason.” Oikawa complained, “I think everything will be fine, and the brunch will go swimmingly.”

 

 

 

Ushijima arrived around noon to help set up since everyone agreed to meet at the normal time of 12:30pm. He, Moniwa and Tendou washed and cut fruits, placing them in platters and prepared the ingredients for the hotcakes. Ushijima even brought along his baking apron, and agreed to play barista with Moniwa's mom's fancy espresso machine. Ushijima was starting on Moniwa’s triple shot when Daichi arrived. “Sawamura-kun, welcome!” Moniwa greeted, ushering Daichi to have a seat at the island in the kitchen. “Coffee? Tea? Just tell Wakatoshi.”

“Hello Sawamura.” “Sawamura-kun~~” Ushijima and Tendou greeted him at the same time.

“Hey, and I’ll take an Americano.” Daichi ordered. “So what’s on the menu for today?”

“Hotcakes with whatever toppings you want.”

“But Iwaizumi doesn’t like pancakes.”

“Nope, last time I checked all he said was ‘not really’ which isn’t a complete ‘I dislike pancakes’. It means he at least tolerates them.” Moniwa argued. “Plus, we’ll have enough fruit and granola for toppings that he can have that instead.”

“I see you’ve thought this through.”

“Hello brunch peeps!” Iwaizumi greeted, “I hope you don’t mind that I let myself in.” Moniwa shook his head no as everyone else greeted him. “Nice apron, Ushiwaka.”

“Thank you. Would you like coffee?”

“Can you make a latte?”

“Yes.”

“I’ll take one.” Iwaizumi took a seat next to Daichi.

“Where’s Oikawa?” Daichi asked, and Iwaizumi froze, looking over at Moniwa who was expecting him to answer.

“Shittykawa is…uh…”

“Iwaizumi! Here!” Moniwa shoved a whisk and a bowl into Iwaizumi’s hands. “You can get started on the whipped cream.”

“You want me to whip it _by hand_?”

“Yeah, I can’t seem to find the hand mixer.” Moniwa lied, “And to answer your question, Sawamura-kun, Oikawa took too long to get ready so Iwaizumi left him. He snapchatted me complaining about it which is how I know.”

“Oh…that makes sense.”

“Yeah, what Moniwa said.” Iwaizumi added on lamely as he poured some heavy cream into the bowl and began the arduous task of whipping it by hand.

“Here’s your latte.” Ushijima said as Tendou placed a cup in front of Iwaizumi, a cute rosetta neatly done in his cup.

“You can do latte art?? How?” Iwaizumi asked and Daichi leaned over to check out the art too.

“I saw it on YouTube and practiced.” Ushijima admitted, a slight tint in his cheeks.

“Is there anything you can’t do, Ushiwaka.” Iwaizumi muttered, more to himself, really.

“He still messes up forming onigiri.” Tendou replied anyway, “He’s taken to making them volleyball shape because he can never get the triangle right.”

“That’s--”

“Yahoo~ the fun has finally arrived; I hope I didn’t keep you all waiting too long.” Oikawa announced as he made his way into the kitchen. Sawamura turned to greet Oikawa, pausing when he saw who came in right behind him. “Moniwa-kun, I hope you don’t mind, but I ran into a friend and invited him along out of the kindness of my heart.”

“It’s no problem, welcome, Kuroo!” Moniwa greeted, “Come on in, and have a seat next to Sawamura-kun for now.”

 

 

 

Daichi was thoroughly convinced that he had horrible friends, and they were not to ever be trusted with top secret information. He knew he should say something to Kuroo, he could at least say hi, but it was super hard to do anything properly when your crush was just there. Daichi has seen Kuroo in casual clothes before, but it was still weird, it still did weird things to his heart and with Kuroo’s new undercut…these feelings could not be good for his health. “Moniwa? Oikawa? Can I speak to you two in private please?” 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I totally could have saved this, but I like cutting things into parts, and I also really wanted to get this up before I went to work lol. Also!!! Undercut Kuroo came from [this](https://i.pinimg.com/564x/29/3b/97/293b9787dcaef2c4e7de096e36ddc171.jpg) (btw does anyone know the artist?) and Kim.


	6. Brunch Bro Kuroo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kuroo's first brunch is...an experience.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry lol

“Why are you like this?!” Daichi asked as he shoved Moniwa and Oikawa into Moniwa’s old bedroom. “This is why I don’t like telling you both anything, because you pull stunts like this!”

“I’m afraid that I do not know what you’re talking about, Sawamura-kun.”

“Don’t play innocent! I know you both invited Kuroo here in hopes that you could be the catalyst to our nonexistent romance. Well, guess what? No matter how much you two meddle, nothing will happen between Kuroo and I! You’re better off just dropping it, and letting me suffer in peace.”

“But, we just want to help!” Oikawa tried to interject.

“You can’t help! Don’t you get it? Kuroo doesn’t like me that way! He doesn’t like anyone! He’s made it perfectly clear to me that he’s not looking for a relationship anytime soon, and I’m trying my best to come to terms with that. Now, thanks to you two, you’ve just made it worse! You don't see me bringing up Oikawa's crush on Iwaizumi.”

Oikawa opened his mouth to say something, but wisely he shut it again. Moniwa at least looked like he was understanding the situation now, “Sawamura, we’re sorry. We had no idea…”

“I know, I didn’t tell anyone for a reason. I didn’t want the pity.”

“We’re not pitying you!”

“I don’t want to talk about this anymore…can we just, please, try not to play matchmaker again?”

“Yes. We’ll leave you be.” Moniwa agreed.

“Now, we are going to continue on with this brunch and rest of our lives, not touching the subject that is Kuroo and I. Are we clear?”

“Crystal.” Moniwa and Oikawa mumbled, and Daichi accepted it for now, leading the way out of the room. The trio returned to the kitchen with smiles on their faces, “So…pancakes?” Oikawa asked, trying to lighten the mood.

 

 

 

After forming a giant platter full of hotcakes, the group all helped set the table. In the middle, they placed the hotcakes and all the toppings, that way people could grab what they wanted. “You did a great job with the whipped topping, Iwaizumi.” Ushijima complemented as he piled his short stack with bananas and Nutella.

“Yeah…how’s your arm Iwaizumi-san~” Tendou asked, a smug smile on his face as his own stack was topped with whipped cream and berries. Iwaizumi, who was massaging his right arm, glared.

“It’s fine, Tendou.”

“Do you need a massage? I’m sure Oikawa wouldn’t mind doing that for you.” Daichi spoke out, earning a squawk from Oikawa.

“You can’t just volunteer me to do things, Sawacchi!”

“I think based off of our earlier conversation, I have the right.” Daichi countered, making Oikawa frown. He forgot how Daichi could be just as petty as him.

“…Are we missing something?” Iwaizumi asked, “Oi! Trashykawa, what’d you do to Daichi?”

“Nothing. It’s nothing.” Oikawa stated quickly, drowning his own short stack in syrup and strawberries.

Moniwa began to pile some blueberry syrup on his own, turning to Kuroo, “So, Kuroo-kun, how’s school?”

“You sound like such a mom, Moniwa-kun~” Tendou teased. “Sawamura now has two moms? Iwaizumi and Moniwa?” The last part was muttered a bit low, but Daichi heard it no doubt and turned to glare at Tendou in warning. Tendou just snickered in response, letting Ushijima steal a bit of his pancakes. 

“It’s doing as good as it can go? I spend a lot of my time in the lab really.”

“Sounds like so much fun.”

“Yeah, if you get off on that kind of stuff.” Kuroo joked, looking over at Daichi’s peanut butter and banana topped pancakes. Without saying anything, Kuroo cut a decent triangle of his own concoction (whipped cream, chocolate chips, and almonds) placing it on Daichi’s plate, and stealing some of Daichi’s to replace the cut out on his own plate. Moniwa and Oikawa shared a look but refused to say something.

“I feel like you can tell a lot about someone based off of what they like on their pancakes.” Tendou suddenly shared, “Like… we can tell Oikawa has a control problem based on how much syrup is on his plate. Ushijima is as sweet as his toppings. Moniwa is a boring mom who’s here for the coffee more than the food. While Iwaizumi is a weirdo.” Iwaizumi’s plate was more yogurt and granola than pancakes, as predicted earlier.

“What about Sawamura and Kuroo?” Ushijima asked.

“Sawamura is thinking of practicality. Using toppings that will help fill him up and keep him full, while Kuroo is more of the indulging himself type…though he’s eaten more of Sawamura’s pancakes than his own. Why not just make the same combination for yourself, Kuroo~”

“It’s a lot more fun to take from Sawamura.” Kuroo admitted, “And I didn’t actually think he’d allow me to eat off his plate as easily as he is.”

“Sawamura’s a lot nicer with sharing food, than you would expect!” Oikawa said, his fork inching closer to Daichi’s plate to prove a point. Daichi responded by knocking it away with his own fork. “Ack! Sawacchi, don’t be rude!”

“Oikawa’s volleyball match is next week, are you going to attend Kuroo?” Moniwa asked, changing the subject, and holding out his plate for Ushijima to taste his pancakes (Ushijima really liked pancakes).

“Yeah, I’m bringing Bokuto too.”

“I was going to hold it on a Wednesday, so instead of brunch, we’ll have to catch dinner.” Oikawa pointed out.

“What made you want to hold a volleyball match anyway?” Kuroo asked Oikawa.

“Well… with news that Sawacchi is transferring schools next semester, I thought now would be a nice time to hang out as much as we can before he leaves us all.”

“You’re transferring schools?” Kuroo then asked Daichi.

“…Yeah. Matsukawa and I are moving to Tokyo next semester.”

“No way! You’re in my neck of the woods and you didn’t tell me? I’m hurt.” Kuroo feigned sadness.

“I was going to tell you… eventually.” Daichi admitted, though his gaze fell on Oikawa. “But thanks to Oikawa, I don’t have to worry about that anymore. In fact, is there anything else that you want to put on the table, Oikawa-san?”

“I don’t think so.”

“You sure? Don’t you have something to say to Iwaizumi?”

“I don’t think that’s a good idea, Daichi.” Moniwa spoke up, as Oikawa pouted.

“Okay, really. What happened?” Iwaizumi asked. “You two are super close, and right now you’re being petty and it’s unnecessary. We’re here to have a good time.”

“No, it seems like you’re all here to make fun of me.” Daichi complained. "Are you all in on the joke?"

“We don’t want to make fun of you, Sawamura-kun~” Tendou quickly stated.

“We’re your friends, Sawamura.” Ushijima added.

“You all have a great way of showing it.” Daichi said pushing his plate away and standing up abruptly, “I’m going to get some fresh air. Excuse me.” All eyes followed Daichi out the front door.

“I’ll go talk to him.” Moniwa suggested, standing up to do so.

“No, let me.” Kuroo requested, jogging to catch up with Daichi.

 

 

 

“Hey! You’re not the type to run away from a battle, Sawamura.” Kuroo called out once he was outside, watching Daichi head down the street. He sprinted forward, catching up in no time.

“Sorry that your first brunch is turning out like this. Oikawa and Moniwa just hit a nerve today, and it kind of threw my whole mood off.” Daichi explained.

“Do you want to talk about it?”

“With _you?_ Not really.”

“Ouch, way to hurt a man.”

“It’s not like that. I—I just can’t talk to you about it, right now.”

“And why not?”

“Because I’m not ready to see how you’d react.”

“Try me.”

“I don’t want to.”

“Come on, Sawamura! We’re friends. You can tell me anything.”

“I have a crush on you, and the reason Oikawa and Moniwa invited you today was to probably try to start something that’s not going to happen.” Daichi confessed, he stopped walking and glanced quickly at Kuroo from the corner of his eyes. Kuroo was frozen in step, his cheeks bright red.

“I-I’m flattered…?”

“Don’t say anything else. I already feel pretty shitty about how everything went down, and Oikawa can’t seem to keep his mouth shut, and he revealed the Tokyo thing, which I wanted to tell you myself…and… you don’t have to like me back. I don’t expect you to.”

“It’s complicated, Sawamura.”

“Isn’t it always?” Daichi pouted, “I think I’m just going to go?”

“Wait, do you want to hear me out first?”

“No, I really just want to go home right now. Tell everyone I’ll see them next week.” Daichi stated, “Sorry for ruining your trip all the way out here.” Daichi started walking again, breaking out into a run soon after, not bothering to look back.

 

 

 

When Kuroo showed back up at Moniwa’s without Daichi, that raised a lot of concern. “He said he’d see you all next week, he went home.”

“What?” “Is he okay?” “This wasn’t supposed to happen!” All came out of Iwaizumi’s, Moniwa’s and Oikawa’s mouths.

“He will be okay, right, Kuroo?” Ushijima asked, and Kuroo nodded.

“Can you tell us what happened?” Moniwa then questioned.

“I—it’s not my business to tell. I think he’s just a little overwhelmed right now. I _can_ say he wasn’t that thrilled for Oikawa to spill the Tokyo thing.”

“I thought I was making it easier for him.”

“Obviously you didn’t if he ran away.” Iwaizumi clarified.

“Oikawa, I’m sure Daichi knows you didn’t mean any harm.”

“He confessed to me.” Kuroo suddenly blurted out. “And I didn’t get to explain myself.”

“What did you say to him, Kuroo?” Ushijima asked.

“I told him it was complicated…”

“Oh no! This is all my fault!” Moniwa exclaimed, “If I wouldn’t have meddled--”

“It’s _all_ of our fault.” Iwaizumi spoke up, “You and Shittykawa always meddle. It’s your thing. Daichi knows that. I think he’s too far into his head right now, he’s not thinking clearly, and Kuroo didn’t exactly explicitly agree that this crush was mutual. He’s hurting right now, and the most we can do is give him some time. We all kind of pushed the subject this far… we kind of pushed him to his limit.”

“But—”

“Every time we brought it up in the past, he’s showed his discomfort, yet we kept bringing it up. We’re all to blame right now.”


	7. Brunch Bro: Bokuto

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the volleyball extravaganza!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lol

Kuroo has spent the past week feeling quite shitty. All he could think about was the brunch where Sawamura confessed to him and then ran away. If he was being honest with himself, he had a major crush on Sawamura too. He just wasn’t sure if it was a good idea to pursue anything with him.

 

At first, when Kuroo discovered his crush and allowed himself to indulge in the thought that it _could_ be requited, a relationship seemed unlikely because he was in Tokyo, and Sawamura was in Miyagi. Sure, they could probably try the whole long distance thing, but their friendship was _already_ a long-distance one, and it got harder and harder for Kuroo the more and more he got to know about Sawamura, and the deeper and deeper he fell for Sawamura. Now, Kuroo did his best to avoid ever letting his mind wander off on what it’d be like to be more than friends with Sawamura because the risk of losing him was too grand.

 

Kuroo couldn’t go a day without texting Sawamura. In fact, it had become routine to wake up and send Sawamura a photo of how bad (or good) his bed hair looked on Snapchat, then Daichi would send a photo back, the covers pulled over his face, only exposing his eyes which would always be squinted into the cutest eye smile ever. They then would proceed to text throughout the day, and usually video chat at night to talk even more about their day. This was a daily thing, and the thought that it _wouldn’t_ be a daily occurrence because their relationship deteriorated had Kuroo ready to mope over ice cream and listen to songs about how love is the worse.

 

He didn’t _want_ to reject Sawamura, but it _was_ complicated. Kuroo has recently taken on the job as a teaching assistant for one of the chemistry labs, which basically means he has become his professor’s lapdog. He’s constantly grading papers, answering emails and supervising experiments so fellow college students don’t blow up the lab. Time isn’t necessarily on his side. He’s surprised he’s even managed to set aside time for the brunch and the volleyball extravaganza!

 

Besides a lack of time and a slight fear of commitment (something he’s not ready to accept), Kuroo has just a _tiny_ inkling that Daichi might also like Matsukawa, _if_ they’re not dating already. To be fair, they did go on a blind date…even if Kuroo was too much of a chicken to ever ask how it went, he just assumed it went fine. Plus, all the Instagram photos of the two, that time they wore matching outfits, and how they’re suddenly transferring to Tokyo _together_ … might have helped him make such an assumption. He can’t compete with Matsukawa, the guy is already taller by .2 cm, and his eyebrows were shaped by the Gods above. Kuroo was only blessed with the inability to shut his mouth and bed hair that he can’t really get rid of, even after his undercut.

 

 

Surprisingly, things between himself and Sawamura have been quite normal for the past week despite the mishap. The only difference was all probably more mental than anything else. Now that Kuroo knews that Sawamura is crushing on him too, Kuroo notices little things a lot more. Like how Sawamura sleeps in long sleeve shirts yet wears boxer shorts instead of pants to bed. Or how he has a productivity app on his phone that he never uses, but downloaded it because Moniwa swore by it. Even how Sawamura has a super secret photography blog that he refuses to share, and Kuroo only knows about it because he noticed the tab when Sawamura sent him a snapchat of his math homework for help.   

 

Kuroo just wants to have fun at this volleyball extravaganza, and maybe get some answers on what his next move _should_ be. Which is why he had to bring Bokuto along.

 

~~ 

 

Bokuto was excited! Not only did we get to play volleyball with his good friends, but he also gets to eat dinner with them, and join the brunch squad though they’re not brunching today. “I haven’t seen Oikawa, Iwaizumi and Ushiwaka in so long! Do you think they’d want to be on my team?” he asked Kuroo as they made their way to the community gym to meet up with the group.

“Yeah, I don’t see why not.”

“But who’s going to get Sawamura?! I want him on my team, but you probably want him on yours.” Bokuto knew about Kuroo’s crush and he also knew about what happened at the last brunch. All he wanted was for his friends to be happy, but they had to figure it out on their own, so he was going to stay out of it.

“You can have Sawamura.”

“Are you sure? Because if he’s on my team, we’re surely going to kick your butt!” Bokuto promised as they made their way to the court where everyone was warming up. “Hey hey hey!” Bokuto called out, waving wildly at everyone who looked their direction. Besides the usual brunch bro group, there were four others that Bokuto wasn’t too familiar with, but he remembers meeting before. He's still excited!!

 

 

“Nice of you to make it! We can finally pick teams now!” Oikawa said, “I’m the captain of one team, and Moniwa-kun is the captain of the other.”

“Why do _you_ two get to be captains?” Bokuto pouted.

“Because we’re the setters of this group, thank you very much, Kou-chan.”

“Just pick teams already.” Sawamura shouted as he helped Iwaizumi stretch.

“Iwa-chan, I choose you!” Oikawa called out.

“Oh, surprise, surprise.” Matsukawa joked.

“I choose Wakatoshi.” Moniwa picked.

“I call dibs on Sawacchi.” Oikawa picked, running over to throw his arms around Sawamura and smother him in a hug. 

“No fair! Then I call dibs on Yamagata.”

 “Bokuto, Ikeijiri and Nakashima are mine too.” Oikawa chose quickly.

“Then Tendou, Kuroo, and Matsukawa are mine.”

“May the team with the better six, win, Moni-chan.” Oikawa commented, shaking Moniwa’s hand, “Now, let’s huddle up!”

 

 

 

Kuroo didn’t know why the universe was working against him, but here he was… on the same team as _Matsukawa_. Kuroo wanted to hold some unknown grudge against Matsukawa, maybe spite him even though Matsukawa has no idea what he did, but unfortunately they were teammates so that plan fell through rather quickly. The least Kuroo could do was play nice…or maybe he could get smacked in the head forcing him out the game? That did sound like a good idea now that he thought about it…

 

 

 

“We need team names!” Bokuto called out before the game started.

“What about Talls v Smalls?” Matsukawa teased.

“We’re not even that short, asswipe!” Iwaizumi called back.

“If I did the math correctly… your team’s average height is 179.4, while our team’s average is 183.9…therefore… Talls v Smalls fits.” Yamagata added.

“His math is correct.” Ushijima confirmed.

“Yamagata, you’re the shortest on your team!” Bokuto pointed out.

"What does that have to with anything? Statistics are statistics!"

“Can we just play volleyball? Who cares who’s shorter?” Sawamura complained.

“You’re just saying that because with Nakashima on your team, you’re not the shortest, Sawamura-kun~” Tendou smiled, "But the Small is right! Let's play~"

 

 

 

It was a close game, with no one getting hit in the head with any balls, Oikawa killing no one with his crazy serve, Ushijima being a team player and Bokuto entering his dejected mood only twice. No one lost a tooth either. The winning team also happened to be the Smalls.

“I feel like I’ve finally gotten the recognition I’ve always wanted…but this wasn’t even an official match.” Oikawa said before guzzling down some water.

“It totally still counts. Now I can say I beat you twice, Ushijima.” Sawamura said as Ushijima passed out some homemade protein bars to hold them over until dinner.

"Good game, Sawamura."

"Hey! What about us?!" Oikawa whined, wanting a compliment from Ushijima if he's was dishing them out.

“I told you we’d kick your butt, Kuroo!” Bokuto hooted as he wrapped his arms around Sawamura and Oikawa. “This was fun! Let’s do this again!”

“Yeah, this was a good idea, Oikawa.” Moniwa agreed.

“The day is not over, my friends! I have taken the liberty to plan our dinner since it’s too late to brunch.”

“What are we eating?”

“Korean BBQ! That way we can get wasted on some Soju, and tell each other embarrassing stories!” 

"'Get wasted' says the lightweight..." Iwaizumi snickered with Matsukawa.

"Iwa-chan!" 

“I’m going to have to pass, I have to babysit.” Nakashima relayed, "But I had a lot of fun! Thanks for inviting me."

“I have a huge assignment that I’ve been procrastinating on…so I will pass too. Maybe next time?” Ikeijiri stated.

“Yeah, you have to join us next week, Hayato!” Sawamura invited. "We're going to a vegetarian place. You'd like it!"

“There’s two Hayatos, you know.” Tendou pointed to Ikeijiri and then he pointed to Yamagata, “So… our Hayato-kun, are you coming?”

“I’d like to, but I have plans to catch a movie with Semi.”

“What about you, Mattsun?” Oikawa questioned, and Kuroo hoped Matsukawa wouldn’t be able to make it.

“I have a date.”

“What?!” Iwaizumi, Oikawa and Sawamura questioned at the same time.

“Is there something wrong with Matsukawa-kun having a date?” Moniwa asked.

“Uh, no but yes?” Iwaizumi started, “The last time Mattsun was on a date was a blind one set up by this bastard.” Iwaizumi pointed to Oikawa, “And come to think of it, you never told us how that went. Are you going with the same person?” Oikawa laughed. “What’s so funny, Crappykawa?”

“Of course Mattsun isn’t going with the same person! If he was then he’d be coming to dinner with us.”

“…I don’t understand.” Ushijima admitted.

“Silly gooses! I set Matsukawa on a blind date with Sawacchi! But that was soooo four months ago~ before I learned of Sawamura's...recent interest.”

"Don't start something you're not willing to finish, Kawa-chan!" Sawamura stated, doing his best impression of Oikawa, which was actually pretty good. 

“It was also a huge mistake.” Matsukawa interrupted, “When I saw my date was Daichi, we laughed about it for like…the first ten minutes.”

“Really? But you’re his type!” Oikawa whined, “Tall, dark hair, handsome, and a pain-in-the-rear!” Oikawa made sure to look directly at Kuroo as he listed off the attributes Daichi apparently looked for in a guy, though Kuroo’s mind was still spinning over the idea that Matsukawa’s date tonight was not with Sawamura.

“It’s okay, Oikawa-san~ not everyone can be good at matchmaking.” Tendou tried to appease him.

“We can talk about this later! Right now, we should really shower, I doubt we’ll be welcome to a restaurant smelling like we do.” Moniwa suggested.

  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Would you believe me if I told you I still have no clue where I'm going with this? All I do know is that next chapter will have the Brunch Bros becoming BBQ Bros!


	8. BBQ Bros

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With some liquid courage, Kuroo and Sawamura finally figure out their status.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay... so first, I, on impulse, made Moniwa part Korean...? I'm indulging myself here, because if you know anything about me, you know that I love a good half/part Foreign AU. 
> 
> Second,... I feel like I didn't really make the seating clear...? So here it is.
> 
>  
> 
> Bokuto | Oikawa | Daichi | Ushijima 
> 
> *table with grills insert here lol*
> 
> Kuroo | Iwaizumi | Moniwa | Tendou 
> 
>  
> 
> I hope that clears up any confusion, though you might not care, but I do.

To accommodate eight young adults, the restaurant placed them at a large table with two grill plates. “Does it matter where we sit?” Bokuto asked, “I don’t want to throw off any seating arrangements.”

“No, sit wherever. Though… we do ask that Ushijima have an end seat.” Moniwa stated.

“Why?”

“To be considerate of his left-hand dominant needs.”

“He also volunteered to grill, so he needs space.” Sawamura added.

“I’ll grill for the other side.” Iwaizumi volunteered.

 

They all took their seats, and looked over the menu. “I think we should be the beef squad, while you guys do chicken and pork.” Bokuto stated. The grill plates were in the center of the tables, with a little extra space on the sides for side dishes. The seating arrangements had Bokuto, Oikawa, Iwaizumi and Kuroo in front of the deemed ‘beef’ grill plate, with Sawamura, Ushijima, Moniwa and Tendou in front of the deemed ‘chicken/pork’ grill plate.

“Why are _we_ the beef squad?” Oikawa questioned.

“Because you have the best guns over on this side!” Bokuto explained, flexing his arms, “Come on, Iwa-chan, flex with me!”

“Don’t call me that.” Iwaizumi stated with a grimace. “I say we stick to the classics… marinated beef and short ribs. You can’t go wrong with that.”

“Sounds like a plan… we’ll do spicy marinated chicken and pork belly for this side.” Moniwa agreed.

“Can we get soy bean soup? I don’t want miso.” Sawamura requested.

“Ooh! I want bibimbap! That’s the main reason why I even suggested we eat here.” Oikawa shared.

“They have deep fried mackerel here… I could go for that.” Kuroo pointed out.

“If there are any other items that you want, let me know now.” Moniwa stated as he flagged down their server. He ordered in fluent Korean, surprising only a few at the table.

“Whoa! Moniwa!! Since when did you learn Korean?” Bokuto asked, Oikawa wincing because it seemed like Bokuto was screaming into his ear.

“Uh…when I was five? My grandmother is from Busan.”

“That’s cool! Teach me something!”

“Maybe another time, Bokuto-kun.”

 

 

 

“Now that our food is ordered, can we please address the elephant in the room?” Oikawa suddenly blurted out, causing confusion across the table. They already had some raw meat starting to grill, with bottles of Soju and water being placed down as well.

“What are you on about now?” Iwaizumi questioned, “We haven’t even taken a shot yet. I’m not mentally prepared to deal with what might possibly come out of your mouth.”

“Has no one noticed that Tet-chan has been uncharacteristically quiet?” Oikawa asked, ignoring Iwaizumi who turned his head to look at Moniwa.

“Please, just give me the entire bottle to chug.” Iwaizumi groaned.

“That’s a problem…why?” Tendou asked, taking a hold of the shot glass Moniwa was hurriedly placing in everyone’s hands.

“B-because of what happened last week!”

“I thought we agreed you weren’t going to meddle anymore.” Sawamura glared.

“But… we can help you! _I_ want to help you!” Oikawa complained.

“ _I_ don’t want your help.”

“ _Kanpai!_ ” Tendou suddenly called out, since he was technically the eldest and the elbow in the side he got from Moniwa made it obvious that he had to stop the conversation before it started. Everyone paused, taking the first shot of the night. “What a rush! Sawamura, do you mind?” Sawamura turned his attention to Tendou, reaching for the bottle to pour more alcohol into Tendou’s glass.

“Look, Oikawa, I don’t think now is a good time.”

“Then when is a good time, Tet-chan?”

“Please don’t tell me that he’s drunk off of one shot…” Moniwa grumbled.

“Nah, but he’ll probably use it as an excuse.” Iwaizumi pointed out, “Shittykawa, come on. Let them live.” Everyone took another shot, Oikawa and Ushijima’s cheeks starting to tint.

“But, Iwa-chan—”

“We had this conversation last week! We agreed to leave the situation _alone_.” Moniwa stated.

“I had my fingers crossed.”

“Why is this being discussed right now?” Sawamura pouted.

“I don’t fully understand what’s even going on.” Bokuto commented.

“I’m not so sure either.” Kuroo agreed.

“I’ll explain myself!” Oikawa began, “At last week’s brunch, we had all decided that Sawacchi’s blow up was partly all our doing because we all meddled in a way, whether that be teasing, or actual meddling.”

“And what exactly do you think you’re doing now, Oikawa-san~” Tendou smiled slyly.

“I can’t help it! It’s in my nature! I just want what’s best for Sawacchi and Tet-chan, and to be honest here,” Oikawa turned his gaze to Kuroo, “I think it was kind of a cop out for you to just say ‘its complicated’. If you don’t want to be with Sawacchi, man up and reject him right now!”

“Please don’t.” Sawamura pleaded.

“No, we all need closure, right now!” Oikawa complained, slamming his fist onto the table.

“ _You_ need closure?” Iwaizumi laughed, “You’re literally making this worse.”

“Just hear me out! I’m trying to make this a safe place! We’re Brunch Bros!”

“We’re kinda BBQ Bros at the moment.” Bokuto clarified.

“It’s also weird hearing the word ‘bro’ come from _your_ mouth~” Tendou teased.

“Whatever, the point is we’re all friends! Tet-chan, if you can look me in the eye, right now, and tell me that you’re not interested in Sawacchi, I will drop the subject.”

“I’m not drunk enough for this…”

“That didn’t answer the question.” Moniwa was intrigued, “Please, put us out of our misery, stop the second-hand embarrassment and be honest.”

“Well…I mean…” Kuroo had limited options here. He could lie, and hurt Sawamura’s feelings, and probably just make his friends mad… or he could tell the truth, and somehow get his own feelings hurt.

“Kuroo… I think you should just tell the truth.” Bokuto began, as if he could read Kuroo’s mind, “It’ll make it easier if Daichi’s aware what’s going on.”

“You don’t have to do anything you don’t want to do,” Ushijima reminded. “Just because Oikawa is being insistent, does not mean there will be consequences for not playing along.”

“Wakatoshi-kun has a point, though it’d be a lot easier to just spill the beans.” Tendou shared. Sawamura suddenly seemed to be a lot more interested in the piping hot soy bean soup placed in front of him, than anything Kuroo could possibly have to say.

“I don’t… _not_ like Sawamura…?”

“That’s a cryptic way to say it.” Moniwa criticized.

“Yes, he has a crush on Daichi!” Bokuto blurted out, reaching out to stuff some steaming hot bulgogi into his mouth.

“Bo!”

“What?! You were taking too long and I want to eat meat.”

“And you, Kou-chan, can eat your weight in meat now. Go on and dish him some more, Iwa-chan.” Oikawa said holding out Bokuto’s plate. “Why didn’t you just say that, Tet-chan?”

“I thought Sawamura was interested in someone else, so I didn’t want to get either of our hopes up.”

“Who did you think Daichi was dating?” Moniwa asked.

“Matsukawa…” Kuroo admitted, staring down at the mackerel given to him. There was a beat of silence, before Iwaizumi, Tendou, Moniwa and Oikawa all started to laugh.  

“I think I missed the punchline.” Ushijima muttered to Sawamura before dishing him some pork belly.

“Why did you just assume I was dating Mattsun? You could have just _asked_ me.” Sawamura mumbled.

“I didn’t know how to approach the subject without making it obvious that I liked you?”

“I don’t know if this is all a relief…or just really sad.” Tendou started, “Plus, your assumption doesn’t exactly live up to the ‘its complicated’ excuse.”

“Satori does have a point, not that I am taking sides or trying to meddle.” Ushijima commented, “There is more to the rejection, right Kuroo?”

“When you actually call it a rejection so bluntly, _I_ actually feel rejected.” Iwaizumi remarked, “So maybe let’s not call it that?”

“Well… Sawamura knows this because the last time we ever briefly talked about the subject of dating, I told him I was too busy and wasn’t really looking for a relationship…? That still stands, I have a lot on my plate—”

“You actually have like nothing on your plate.” Bokuto complained, using his chopsticks to pile meat on Kuroo’s plate.

“—With school, and I don’t feel like it would be fair to him if I wasn’t able to make time for him.”

“What else is there? I feel like there’s more that you’re not willing to spill.” Moniwa observed, “And you might want to just spill it before I plan on getting you drunk enough to say it anyway.”

“Fine, if we’re being honest, I might have commitment issues? It’s something I’m afraid to even admit to myself, so admitting it to the whole table is quite nerve wrecking.” Kuroo affirmed, staring a hole into the table and avoiding any gazes. The fact that the table remained completely silent, save for the sizzling of meat on the grill, had him practically squirming. “You all can’t just sit quietly after I admit something like that!”

“Sorry, but I don’t really know how to reply to that.” Oikawa admitted.

“When you say commitment issues…what do you mean?” Iwaizumi asked.

“I don’t even know what I want to do in life…how am I supposed to know how to commit to a relationship and be decent at it?”

“I thought you were certain that you wanted to go into pharmaceuticals, which is why you’re majoring in chemical engineering.” Moniwa pointed out.

“I’ve just recently changed into chemical engineering. I was biomed, then just chemistry, and now chemical engineering.”

“So…because you don’t know what you want to do as a career, you’re afraid of entering a relationship…” Iwaizumi clarified, “You can’t live your life like that! We all don’t know what we want to do in life, Kuroo! We’re only 19, going into our 20s soon, and it’s the age of still figuring shit out. We shouldn’t stress over it. Society puts pressure on us to know what we want to do as fucking kids, but that’s unrealistic as shit! We’re still figuring out our damn personalities… and that’s all okay. So, you might be afraid of commitment now, but that doesn’t mean you have to be afraid to try and commit...?” Iwaizumi rambled. 

 

 

Kuroo thought over Iwaizumi’s words carefully as the conversation changed to something more lighthearted like a volleyball match recap. Iwaizumi had a point, maybe it wouldn’t hurt _too_ much to try, since everyone was figuring out their own lives. Maybe, if he and Sawamura were on the same page, if it doesn’t work out, they’d be able to establish grounds to make sure their friendship was safe. They’d just have to talk it out, something he didn’t want to do in front of everyone.

 

Sawamura’s attention was currently on his phone, no doubt probably trying to get some good photos for his Instagram. “S-Sawamura? Can we talk?”

“We’re here to listen, Tet-chan.” Oikawa commented, stealing some chicken from Iwaizumi’s plate. “If you have something to say to my Sawacchi, you say it to us all.” Oikawa placed his head on Sawamura’s shoulder, only for it to be shrugged off. “Rude…”

“I meant alone.” Kuroo explained.

“Why don’t you two go outside for a bit? While we cook some more meat to eat.” Moniwa suggested.

“Shall we?” Kuroo stood up from his seat, waiting for Sawamura to follow suit.

 

Together they stepped outside the restaurant, enjoying the night air before Kuroo broke silence. “I’m sorry.”

“For?”

“Hurting your feelings last week. For being stupid? For being a coward…”

“Apology accepted, I guess.”

“It’s not like I wouldn’t date you, Sawamura. But I also don’t want to put our friendship in jeopardy, because you mean a lot to me.”

“You act as it’s all one-sided…and you now know it’s not. I don’t want to ruin a good friendship either, but everyone risks that when they date a friend.” Sawamura explained, “I’m not asking you to date me, at least not right now. I understand that you’re not ready, I just wanted to make my feelings known because it’s not easy hiding them, nor is it pleasant.”

“You’re right… I’m not ready, but maybe I will be…?”

“What happened to not getting our hopes up?”

“I know, I know, but I just—I want to give it a try eventually, if you’re willing to wait for me.”

“I can’t make any promises…” Sawamura stated, though the smile forming on his lips said otherwise. “By the way… next semester, I’ll be transferring to Tokyo…and I might need a tour guide to help me get around.”

“I think I know just the guy! He’s tall, dark hair, handsome and a pain-in-the-rear. Just your type, I heard.” Kuroo teased, making Sawamura chuckle too.

 

 

When the duo came back to the table, both unable to hide their smiles, everyone was suspicious. “Did something happen?” Oikawa asked immediately as Sawamura sat back down.

“We just have a better understanding now.” Kuroo answered.

“That’s all you need to know, Kawa-chan~” Sawamura mocked.

“Boo…” Oikawa pouted, “I don’t like being ganged up on.”

“You probably deserve it, crappy guy.”

 


	9. Brunch Bro Ikeijiri

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ikejiri joins the brunch bros.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another pointless chapter. ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

Hayato was excited to finally join the Brunch Bros after seeing their weekly social media posts. He was proud to finally be a part of that action.

 

Today, the group was meeting at a vegetarian spot called the _(Eggs)citing Brunch Spot_. A fitting name, thought Hayato, judging by all the fellow young adults sitting around with their friends in the large booths. His group of friends were sitting at a table towards the middle of the restaurant, low hanging lights illuminating their faces. “Hey!” Hayato greeted as he walked over and took a seat next to Moniwa. There was a chorus of hellos and welcomes, before Sawamura handed him a menu.

“We’re glad that you could make it!” Sawamura exclaimed.

“I’m glad you invited me…all the Instagram posts made me a bit envious.”

“I know the feeling, Ikeijiri-kun.” Oikawa pouted.

“The gangs all here, minus the Tokyo boys. We’re also still waiting for Tendou, but you can go ahead and pick out a beverage, he should be here soon. I hear they have a great almond milk latte.” Moniwa shared.

“Where is Tendou?”

“He had a late shift at the the firehouse.” Ushijima explained, “How long have you been a vegetarian, Ikejiri?”

“For the past five years now. I’m trying to slowly transition to vegan.”

“Is there a specific reason why?” Iwaizumi asked.

“I read up on the health benefits and how the proper diet can keep you energized. I wanted to try it, and I’m really liking my journey. There are some ethical reasons too, but I don’t judge people who still continue to eat meat, and I also am not trying to convert anyone. It’s a personal choice that I am enjoying.”

“So... do you still eat like eggs and dairy? What about fish?” Oikawa asked and Hayato nodded his head.

“Yes, though as of late, my consumption of dairy and eggs has lessened, that way I can wean my body off of it before fully transitioning. I didn’t want to just quit cold turkey in fear of messing up somewhere down the line. I wanted the transition to be as smooth as possible. It's only taking me a while because my favorite food is omusoba...so you can see why I'm not ready to cut out eggs entirely.”

“Interesting. I admire your hard work.” Ushijima stated.

“Thanks, the first year was definitely the hardest, and I craved a lot, but now I don’t really get those cravings. I also only eat seafood every once in a while...that's mainly when I'm trying to indulge.”

 

A server came over to take their drink orders, and also gave them a bowl of chocolate-covered strawberry granola to munch on as they wait for Tendou to arrive. “So, do you have any embarrassing stories about Sawacchi during middle school?” Oikawa asked.

“Sorry, no I don’t.”

“Boo...”

“Are you in any relationships?” Moniwa asked.

“N-no!” Hayato couldn’t help his blush. “There is someone that I like though…”

“Oh?!” Both Moniwa and Oikawa asked, sitting up straighter.

“Did both of you not learn your lesson last week?” Iwaizumi scowled. “You can’t meddle in others’ love lives.”

“But that’s what we’re good at, Iwa-chan!”

“I think Sawamura begs to differ.”

“Who is it?” Sawamura asked Hayato. “If you care to share.”

“Uh…”

“Do we know them?” Moniwa asked.

“Y-yes…Sawamura knows her quite well.”

“Her?” Oikawa questioned, thinking of all the girls Sawamura knew. “Is it Shimizu-san?”

“Believe it or not, Shimizu is currently dating Misaki-kun. She used to be the manager for Johzenji. So, I’m sorry, Hayato, but Shimizu’s out of your league.” Sawamura revealed.

“It’s not Shimizu!”

“What are we talking about?~” Tendou asked, walking over and taking a seat next to Ushijima. “Did I miss something good?”

“I ordered an iced mocha for you.” Ushijima shared.

“Thanks, Wakatoshi-kun~ oh and please excuse my uniform. I came straight from work.”

“Navy blue looks good on you, Tendou.” Moniwa complimented. Tendou was wearing simple navy slacks with a navy t-shirt tucked into them. The t-shirt had the emblem and number from the Fire Station he worked at. “And we were just asking Ikeijiri here about his crush. Apparently it’s a female that Sawamura knows, so we’re trying to guess who it must be.”

“Is it that cute ex-captain of the girl’s volleyball team?” The resulting blush on Hayato’s face gave away that answer.

“You like Michimiya??” Sawamura gasped. “Since when? Middle school?”

“No! We currently share a history class together and since we haven’t talked in so long, I guess we just clicked?”

“That’s great!”

“It’s not weird?”

“Why would it be weird?” Iwaizumi asked. Their conversation was put on pause as their server came over to take their orders. The orders ranged from quiche to frittatas, scrambles to soufflés and a vegetable panini for Hayato.

“She had a massive crush on Daichi.”

“Oh that’s right! I remember Mr. Refreshing telling me about that good luck charm she gave you.” Oikawa laughed.

“I don’t see how it’ll be weird though. I never had feelings for her that way.” Sawamura pointed out.

“I just didn’t want to step on any toes.”

“You’re not stepping on any toes. I say go for it.”

 

 

“On a brighter note,” Oikawa started, “I’m thinking about starting a fashion Instagram with my buddy Moniwa here.”

“I can see Moniwa being a fashion icon…but you…?” Iwaizumi commented.

“Okay, rude! I can totally be fashion forward! The best of the best have had a few fasion faux pas in their lifetimes.”

“My point is you’ve had a lot of fashion faux pas in the past month, yet alone your entire life.”

“Some of us actually try, Iwa-chan! I’m versatile and not just loyal to Adidas, Nike and FILA casual sportswear!”

“I think you’ll succeed as long as Moniwa teaches you a thing or two, Oikawa-san~” Tendou encouraged.

“I agree, and with help from Sawamura, I think you both will go far.”

“Help from Sawamura?? What are you saying, Ushiwaka?”

“Sawamura is definitely the superior photographer. I’m just saying that he can help with the proper angles that will help acquire a lot more views to your fashion page.” Ushijima explained. Oikawa understood where the other male was coming from, but he couldn’t help but feel slightly offended.

“How did you develop a style anyway, Moniwa?” Hayato asked, “I found it hard to develop a personal style since we mainly wore uniforms in school.”

“Besides working in a boutique, I also look through a lot of magazines and follow a bunch of fashion blogs. I’m also an avid thrifter and love looking for unique statement pieces to style. Though in my opinion, fashion is all about the confidence. You can look good in a paper bag if you’re confident enough.”

 

 

“What do you guys think about going on a fishing trip?” Iwaizumi asked as they all gathered their things and prepared to go their separate ways. They had spent the last ten minutes taking pictures outside the restaurant and before they officially parted, Iwaizumi brought this up.

“A fishing trip?” Hayato questioned.

“Yeah, we can just spend the day out on the water. Shitty guy and I used to do it all the time on the weekends. There’s also a great restaurant near the docks with the freshest seafood. I figured since you still sometimes eat seafood, we can still be inclusive to you.”

“That sounds like a great idea. Thanks for that, Iwaizumi.” Hayato looked forward to spending more time with the brunch bros. “I’ve never been fishing before, so it’ll definitely be fun.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short and to the point. I don't know where I'll be taking this, but oh well... who needs order and a direction when you can just wing it??


End file.
